¡DEVUÉLVEME MI CUERPO!
by Naleeh
Summary: Ino es incapaz de luchar contra su mala suerte. Y una técnica mal realizada puede llegar a ser verdaderamente problemática. ¿Conseguirá hacerse pasar por otra persona? InoShikaTema CAP 4 UP! Menudo lío están armando REVIEW!
1. Ino es gafe

****

Hola a todos! De nuevo la pesada de turno! XDD

Se me ocurrió esta historia ayer cuando volvía para casa y he decidido escribir algo para ver cómo queda. La mayor parte de la historia esta escrita como si Ino fuera la protagonista, es un personaje que no me gusta mucho y creo que se lo merece la pobre :P Había pensado en hacer un triángulo amoroso de Ino-Shika-Tema... Pero no me convence. Así que he decidido que si queréis que continúe esto, votéis a vuestras parejas favoritas y ya veremos cual es la ganadora XD

Así que ya sabéis. Si queréis continuación de esta locura dejad Reviews y no os olvidéis de votar a vuestra pareja favorita!

* * *

¡DEVUÉLVEME MI CUERPO!

Capítulo:1

Era una hermosa tarde de verano en la aldea de Konoha. Aunque el calor era insoportable, todo el mundo había salido a recorrer las calles de la ciudad. No era tiempo de hacer misiones, era tiempo de fiesta. El festival que realizaban cada año a mediados del mes de Julio, acababa de comenzar y nadie quería perdérselo. Habían acudido ninjas y señores feudales de distintos distritos y villas ocultas. Los niños reían, la música sonaba por doquier, los puestos instalados estaban rebosantes de gente, los animales estaban en celo...

Y al parecer, no sólo los animales...

"Oiga, mire. No quiero discutir con usted, señora. Pero le digo que es totalmente imposible que su planta esté en celo." -Le reprochaba una ya bastante harta Ino, desde detrás del mostrador de su puesto de flores. - "Aunque haya variedades machos y hembra... ¡LAS PLANTAS NO ENTRAN EN CELO!" -gritó ya desesperada.

"Ya veo..." - le respondió la mujer, con pinta de ser medio autista. - "¿Y entonces el ruido que hace no es porqué quiera aparearse?"

"Señora... Le he dicho antes que las plantas no hacen ruido."

"Pues está planta gime..."

Ino se llevó una mano a la cabeza... Aquello era insoportable. ¿Cómo podía haber gente como esa mujer por el mundo?

"¿Y esos gemidos no los provocarán sus vecinos que están todo el día dándole al tema?"

"Mmmm... Puede ser..."

"¿Ve? Ya hemos encontrado de dónde venían los ruidos. Su planta está bien. Lo único que tiene que hacer es decirle a sus vecinos que sean un poco más discretos." - dijo Ino sonriente. Parecía que ya se iba a quitar de encima a la petarda esa. - "Y... ¿Quería algo más¿Comprar algo, por ejemplo?" -preguntó intentando parecer amable.

La mujer volvió a mirar no muy convencida a su planta.

"Niña... ¿cómo de segura estás de que las plantas no entran en celo?"

"¡AAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINSSS!" -gritó Ino, dando un fuerte puñetazo sobre la mesa. - "¡YA NO AGUANTO MÁS¡YA NO LA AGUANTO MÁS¡NI A USTED CON SUS TONTERÍAS NI A SU ESTÚPIDA PLANTA¿SABES LO QUE VAMOS A HACER?

La mujer negó con la cabeza algo asustada de la chica.

"Le voy a vender la especie "macho" de su planta ya que la suya es una hembra. Las pone a las dos bien juntitas y si les entran ganas, ya se tienen al lado para sus necesidades." -dijo Ino, yendo a buscar la planta en cuestión y poniéndola encima del mostrador. - "¡Ya está! No hay por qué preocuparse. En total son unos..."

Pero la mujer la cortó.

"Niña¿Y tu crees que ese macho se llevará bien con mi planta?"

Ino comenzó a estirarse de los pelos histérica. Aquello era insufrible. ¿Por qué la habían dejado a cargo de la tienda a ella? Debería estar por ahí en el festival como todo el mundo, e intentando conseguirse un novio. Sí! Ligar! Eso si que era importante e imprescindible!

En ese momento la campanita de la puerta sonó. Era su padre...

"¡PAPÁ!" -exclamó Ino, como si se le acabara de aparecer un ángel.

Normalmente no acostumbraba a hacer aquello, pero aquella situación lo requería. ¡Aquello era una emergencia!

"¿Qué tal estás¿Mucho trabajo?" -preguntó su padre amable. Aunque en realidad no sabía que tema de conversación sacar con su hija.

"Te estaba esperando. Tienes que hacerte cargo de la tienda hasta que vuelva mamá." -dijo ella, quitándose el delantal y corriendo a un espejo a arreglarse el pelo.

"¿Yo? Pero si te había dejado a ti de encargada."

"Lo sé, lo sé. Pero hace nada pasó mi Sensei para decirme que en cuanto pudiera me escaqueara un momento, que tiene que hablarnos para los próximos exámenes." -mintió.

"Ya veo..." -alcanzó a decir su padre, al tiempo que Ino le ponía el delantal al pobre hombre para que no pudiera escaquearse.

"¡Volveré pronto!" -se despidió Ino dándole un besito y saliendo de la tienda. - "¡Ah! Y se me olvidaba una cosa Papá... Atiende bien a las preguntas de esa señora." -rió pícaramente.

Y salió finalmente de la tienda.

"¡SÍIII¡POR FIN SOY LIBRE!" -gritó triunfante. - "¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!" (_risa histérica malvada)_

Ino comenzó a caminar calle abajo. Sinceramente, tal y como pegaba el sol le apetecía muchísimo más quedarse en la tienda. Pero pronto recordó a la mujer atontolinada y siguió su camino bien contenta.

La verdad era, que en las últimas semanas, por no decir los últimos meses... Ino era un imán para la mala suerte. Había pasado desde suspender otra vez el examen de Chuunin a la loca de las plantas en celo... Y lo peor de todo¡Seguía sin novio! Se estaba quedando una solterona. Eso era lo que más le preocupaba a la chica rubia. Todos los chicos por los que ella comenzaba a interesarse estaban pillados: Primero fue Sasuke, al que tuvo que olvidar porque se fue con Orochimaru. Luego fue Neji, que pronto fue conquistado por las demás chicas que se habían quedado como ella sin su Sasuke. Más tarde, cuando Ino empezaba a mostrar algo de interés por Shikamaru (lo que ella consideraba caer bajo), apareció la "guarra" (así la llama Ino) de Temari... Y hace unos meses cuando el amor de su vida Sasuke, había regresado por fin... ¡Estaba cayendo en las diabólicas garras de su frentuda amiga Sakura¿Qué otro recurso le quedaba¿Los feos¿Los gordinflones como Chouji¿Los desgraciados de Naruto y Kiba¿Los chicos extraños como Lee?

Ino sacudió la cabeza. ¡NOOO! Ella era una mujer bellísima y nada ni nadie se le resistía¡Cualquier chico que ella quisiera caería rendido ante sus pies¡Eso es¡Cualquiera!

En ese momento, unas voces familiares llamaron su atención.

Al otro lado de la calle, Sakura y Sasuke parecía que paseaban juntos visitando los puestos de comida y demás recuerdos de la ciudad.

"¡NOOO¿No será que... TIENEN UNA CITA?" -exclamó Ino desesperada. Aquello no podía estar pasando. No era posible que tuviera tan mala suerte.

Aquella parte de la calle estaba bastante vacía y aun así no parecían verla... Lo cual la deprimía todavía más. ¿Tan poco importante era en ese mundo que se había convertido hasta en un ser invisible¿O era cosa de que como estaban tan unidos ya no les importaba el resto del mundo?

Debía tramar un plan que los separara al instante. ¿Pero qué podía hacer ella desde allí si ni siquiera la veían?

De pronto una idea atravesó su mente como un rayo.

¡Ya está!

Como no había mucha gente, lanzaría su mente a la de Sakura y la sometería a su voluntad... De esa manera podría provocar una pelea entre ellos dos, y Sasuke quedaría libre de nuevo. ¡JAJAJAJA¡Libre para ella¡Todo suyo! Era una idea buenísima. El plan no tenía ningún fallo...

¡Pero espera! Shikamaru solía decir eso de que si algo puede salir mal saldrá mal... Así que el plan debía de tener algún fallo... ¿Cuál era?

¡Ah! Sakura... Sakura y su Inner. Aquella vez la venció en el examen, pero eso no volvería a pasar. Ella se había vuelto mucho más fuerte desde entonces. ¡Debía intentarlo¡Todo por el futuro de la pareja perfecta¡Ino y Sasuke Forever! (XDDD Esto es todo cosa de Ino, que conste.)

Ino se aseguró de tener a Sakura a tiro. No pasaba nadie por la calle y tampoco parecían moverse mucho. Si se apresuraba, no podía fallar.

Así que rápido elaboró la técnica:

"Ninpou Shinten Shin no Jutsu"

Notó como su alma se desprendía de su cuerpo, dejándolo muerto en el suelo, y seguía la trayectoria elaborada. ¡Iba a por Sakura¡La tenía justo delante¡No podía fallar!

Pero de pronto...

Una figura salida de la nada se interpuso entre ella y Sakura. El alma de Ino se introdujo sin querer en ese otro cuerpo. Que oportuno... No había prácticamente nadie en toda la calle, y tenía que pasar alguien en ese momento y justo por ahí...

"Mierda..." -pensó Ino, al tiempo que se introducía en ese otro cuerpo y sin quererlo.

Aun estaba a tiempo. En cuanto controlara esa otra mente, cancelaría, volvería a su cuerpo e intentaría de nuevo hacerse con el de Sakura.

Abrió los ojos.

Lo tenía. Estaba dentro.

Observó a Sakura y Sasuke, seguían los dos juntos en el mismo lugar. No se habían movido. Sí, podía volver a intentarlo.

De repente un fuerte dolor de cabeza la sacudió. ¿La mente de la otra persona estaba intentando hacerse con el control? No... No la sentía por ningún sitio. ¿Entonces¿Qué había sido eso?

Sería mejor que volviera a su cuerpo cuanto antes.

Giró la cabeza para comprobar que su cuerpo seguía sano y salvo. Cuando... Al hacerlo, hubo algo que la horrorizó. Si debía estar tumbada en el suelo y totalmente inerte, en ese instante, su cuerpo algo confuso parecía ponerse en pie. Pero... ¿Quién lo manejaba si ella no estaba ahí?

"Kai" - exclamó con una voz familiar y bien distinta a la suya. Intentó cancelar la técnica. Pero nada sucedió.

¿Qué es lo que había pasado¿Por qué no podía regresar a su cuerpo? Y lo más importante... ¿Quién narices estaba en su cuerpo?

Ino, o al menos su cuerpo levantó la cabeza y la miró sorprendida. Parecía que tampoco comprendía muy bien lo que había pasado. Pero apenas transcurridos unos instantes, el cuerpo de Ino comenzó a avanzar hasta donde se encontraba la aparente chica y le gritó con esa voz suya:

"¿Pero se puede saber qué es lo que has hecho, Ino?" - la reprimió bastante molesta. - "¿En qué estabas pensando cuando te has metido en mi cuerpo?"

"¿Shi... Shikamaru?" -preguntó con esa voz de chico... Aquello no podía estar pasando...

La chica (chico) seguía mirándola con fiereza.

"¿Cómo que qué he hecho yo¡La culpa es tuya por ponerte en medio¡Yo iba a por Sakura!" -gritó señalando el lugar donde se encontraban ella y Sasuke... Pero ya no estaban. - "¡Aaah¡Se han ido¡Se han ido por tu culpa Shikamaru, estúpido!" -gritó histérico.

"¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso¡Verme así es patético!" - exclamó, refiriéndose a la mala costumbre que tenía Ino de agitar los brazos y dar brinquitos, cuando se ponía histérica perdida.

"¿Patético? Lo tuyo sí que es patético... ¡Ahora lo he entendido! Entré en tu mente y como eres tan rematadamente vago te dejaste vencer¿No es eso? Mi mente ganó, y en lugar de permanecer tú en un rincón de tu cabeza, te largaste de ahí! Y no tuviste mejor sitio donde refugiarte que mi cuerpo¿NO?" -dedujo ella.

"Parece que mi cerebro te sienta bien."

"¡ESTÚPIDO!" -Le gritó. - "¿Se puedes saber qué hacemos ahora? Es una técnica de línea sucesoria! Si la hago desde tu cuerpo no va a funcionar."

"Yo no sé cómo se hace y tampoco tengo ganas de aprenderla a hacer." -aseguró la chica (Shikamaru) con cara de pasota.

"¿Pero cómo puedes ser así¿Te da igual lo que nos ha pasado¡Por que a mí no me da igual¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo!"

"Qué problemático..."

"Si no se te ocurre nada mejor qué hacer, no te va a tocar más remedio que aprender a realizar la técnica para que nos podamos volver a intercambiar." -seguía diciendo.

"¿Qué te parece la idea de si le contamos lo que ha pasado a tu padre? El entiende del tema y..." -pero enseguida dejó de hablar.

Por la cabeza de Ino y Shikamaru pasaron las mismas imágenes: Sus padres sentados en la barra del bar, riéndose con lagrimones y todo en los ojos de la embarazosa situación de sus hijos.

"Mejor no..." -dijeron los dos a la vez.

Los dos permanecieron un rato el uno en frente del otro y sin decirse nada. ¿Cómo había podido pasarles algo así?

"Yo ahora tengo mucha prisa." -aseguró Shikamaru. "¿Qué te parece si me dejas un tiempo para buscarle solución y entonces hacemos algo?"

"Ok... Pero lo más rápido posible." -insistió Ino. - "A mi no me hace gracia estar metida aquí adentro."

"¿Te crees que a mi sí?"

"Está bien..." -suspiró Ino. - "Lárgate y cuando se te haya ocurrido algo me llamas."

"Ino..."

"¿Qué?"

"La que se tiene que ir eres tú."

"¿QUÉEE¡OYE LO DE HACERME PASAR POR TI NO VA INCLUIDO EN EL TRATO!"- gritó de nuevo. No había caído en la cuenta que poseer un cuerpo por tanto rato podía llevar varias responsabilidades.

"¿Quieres dejar de gritar? Y va incluido desde el momento en el que nadie se puede enterar de esto..."

A muy pesar de Ino, asintió indignada. Si alguien se llegase a enterar de lo que había pasado... Sería el hazme reír de toda la villa oculta de Konoha durante generaciones! Y Sasuke jamás saldría con ella!

Así que la chica comenzó a caminar en dirección a casa de su amigo, con tal de hacerse pasar por él.

Aunque solo fuese un rato debía hacerlo.

La chica se dio media vuelta.

"Oye Shikamaru, los hombres sois todos unos pervertidos. Así que no te aproveches de la situación de estar en un cuerpo tan sexy como el mío." - le dijo desafiante.

"Tranquila... No pensaba hacerlo." -aseguró algo asqueado. - "¡Ah! Se me olvidaba decirte una cosa muy importante. Es sobre la cena de esta noche."

"¿La cena en tu casa?"

"Sí. Si te haces pasar por mí tienes que saberlo..." -comenzó a decir algo avergonzado. - "Verás, tenemos un invitado especial esta noche a cenar, y seguramente me enfadaría mucho contigo si metes la pata. Así que trátale bien."

"¿Invitado especial?"

"Sí... Es por eso que tenía que estar pronto en casa. ¡Y será mejor que vayas con prisa si no quieres que mi madre te eche una buena bronca!" -aseguró él, mirando el reloj.

"Ok, OK... ¡Pero haz el favor de pensar en este problema y búscale solución rápido!"

La chica comenzó a correr apresurada hacia la casa de los Nara. Ya estaba empezando a oscurecer. Seguramente Shikamaru estaba exagerando, ella había estado varias veces en su casa y su madre era una mujer muy amable.

Ino suspiró.

¿Un invitado y se tenía que hacer pasar por su amigo? Eso si iba a ser problemático.

* * *

****

He cortado aquí el primer capítulo. ¿Qué os parece¿Le pongo continuación? Dejadme Reviews y dadme vuestra opinión...


	2. Sasuke no es gay

****

¡Sí! Los milagros existen! Estoy volviendo a retomar algunos fanfics que tenía abandonados y... Tras muchísimo tiempo de espera... Aquí tenéis la pequeñísima y breve continuación de esta historia.

Espero que os guste

* * *

Capítulo 2

Dobló la siguiente esquina velozmente. Su amigo no vivía muy lejos de allí. Cuando llegara al final de la calle ya podría divisar su casa. Las tripas comenzaban a rugirle ferozmente... Ya tenía ganas de que fuera la hora de la cena. ¿Qué es lo que tendrían para cenar? Esa y otras tantas dudas asaltaban la mente de Ino¿Quién podía ser el invitado especial¿Algún familiar¿Algún amigo? A lo mejor podría tratarse de Chouji. Sonrió feliz, si era Chouji la cena sería entretenida. Tal vez hasta se atrevía a contarle lo que había sucedido...

De pronto, la visión de un chico de cabellos negros despeinados la sacó de sus pensamientos. ¡Era Sasuke-kun¡Y estaba solo! Aquella sí era una oportunidad que no podía dejar escapar...

Olvidándose de todo lo demás, y también del incidente del intercambio de cuerpo, la personalidad de la chica fluyó por si sola como de costumbre:

"¡Sasuke-kun!" -lo llamó animadísima, sin darse cuenta de que era la voz de Shikamaru la que hablaba por ella.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y contempló algo asustado a un sonriente y entusiasta Shikamaru que se acercaba a él dando saltitos.

"Hola" -lo saludó Sasuke extrañado, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. - "¿Te ocurre algo?" -preguntó al ver que ese estado no era muy normal.

El chico sonrió ruborizándose.

Por la cara de Sasuke resbaló una enorme gota.

"Nada." -dijo finalmente sin dejar de mirarlo y sonreír estúpidamente. - "Tan sólo te quería saludar... ¿A dónde vas?"

"A casa." -respondió, todavía confuso.

"¡Te acompaño!" -saltó del golpe Shikamaru.

Sasuke contempló al chico con los ojos abiertos de par en par...Aquella reacción lo pilló totalmente desprevenido. Nunca se había parado a conversar con el Nara, pero aunque no sabía mucho sobre su personalidad habría puesto la mano en el fuego a que le pasaba algo raro.

"Bueno..." -contestó él no muy seguro de que fuera la mejor opción.

Shikamaru sin apartar de él aquella gran sonrisa comenzó a caminar a su lado, alejándose de su casa. Y así pasaron un buen rato. Los dos sumidos en un profundo silencio que todavía se hacía más incómodo para el Uchiha cada vez que se giraba y se topaba con la cara de aquel chico.

Finalmente Ino habló:

"Veo que ya estás sólo... ¿Estás saliendo con Sakura o algo así? Os vi juntos esta tarde."-preguntó interesado y con picardía. Ya no se aguantaba más y necesitaba saberlo como fuera.

Sasuke suspiró cansado.

"Para nada. Es ella que me sigue a todas partes y no sé cómo quitármela de encima. Es una verdadera molestia."

"Tienes toda la razón." -añadió Shikamaru para sorpresa del Uchiha. - "Me alegro que no estés saliendo con ella."

_"Y a este tío qué le importará con quién salga..." -_Pensó Sasuke para sí. Pero permaneció en silencio.

"Y Sasuke..." -prosiguió. - "¿A ti te gusta alguien?" -logró preguntar finalmente.

De nuevo a Sasuke la pregunta le pilló por sorpresa. ¿Qué le estaría pasando a Shikamaru¿Sería una cámara oculta¿Habría por ahí espías de la prensa rosa de Konoha o algo así? Miró a su alrededor sopesando todas estas posibilidades... Pero no distinguió a nadie. Tan solo estaban Shikamaru y él.

"No. No me gusta nadie." -aseguró Sasuke finalmente. - "¿Y a ti?" -le preguntó devolviéndole la pelota. No es que le importara lo más mínimo, ni siquiera le apetecía saberlo. Pero así espantaban el silencio y de paso se lo tomaba como una especie de venganza... ¡Menudo tema de conversación más idiota!

"Pues..." -comenzó Shikamaru (Ino) enrojeciendo a más no poder. - "... La verdad sí me gusta alguien desde hace mucho tiempo." -respondió.

Sasuke ignoró la respuesta y siguió caminando.

Ino lo siguió durante un rato, pero al ver que no le preguntaba nada más no pudo estarse callada.

"¿No me vas a preguntar quién me gusta?" -preguntó histérico.

Sasuke lo miró asustado.

"No... No es que me importe mucho¿Sabes?"

Ahora Ino enloqueció nerviosa y apretó los puños muy, muy roja. Sasuke dio un paso hacia atrás observando perplejo aquella reacción.

"¡Te lo diré!" -exclamó de golpe. - "¡He decidido declararme!"

"Co... Como quieras..." -dijo Sasuke, siguiéndole la corriente. Shikamaru estaba como un cencerro... Se planteaba muy seriamente la idea de llamar al loquero.

"¡ME GUSTAS MUCHO SASUKE-KUN!" -explotó finalmente tirándosele al cuello (De la misma manera que Ino solía hacer). - "¡TE AMO Y NO SOPORTARÍA QUE ESTUVIERAS CON OTRA PERSONA QUE NO FUERA YO!"

"¿QUÉEEEE!" -exclamó Sasuke aterrorizado con Shikamaru colgado del cuello. El Uchiha había pasado en cuestión de segundos de estar muy pálido a ponerse azulado.

"¡Lo que has oído¡TE AMO!" -repitió.

A Sasuke comenzaron a fallarle las fuerzas y las rodillas. Todavía tenía al Nara abrazándolo.

"Yo... Esto... Cómo broma ha estado bien¿No?" -intentó articular Sasuke divertido. Tenía que ser una broma... Aquello no podía estar ocurriendo.

"¡No es una broma!" -gritó histérico. - "¡Te estoy declarando mi amor!"

"Pero... Te debes de estar confundiendo.." -aseguró Sasuke nervioso. - "¡YO NO TE PUEDO GUSTAR!"

"¿Porqué no? Eres guapísimo... Desde el primer día en que te vi lo supe¡Estamos destinados a estar juntos¡Todo sea por la pareja perfecta!"

Ahora Sasuke estuvo apunto de desmayarse. ¡La cosa iba en serio!

"Pues... Lo siento pero... La verdad es que no eres mi tipo."

Ino se quedó de piedra. ¿No era su tipo¿Cómo podía rechazarla con una excusa tan barata?

"¿QUÉ NO SOY TU TIPO!" -rugió. - ¿Y CÓMO DEMONIOS ES TU TIPO?"

"Hombre... Un poco más femenino. Ya sabes una CHICA femenina..."-Se excusó todavía con sobrealiento.

"¿UNA CHICA FEMENINA? Y YO NO LO SOY¡Me dejé crecer el pelo por ti¡He seguido dietas horribles¡Me he comprado la ropa más sexy¿Y SIGO SIN ESTAR A LA ALTURA?" -bramó tocándose la coleta. Y deslizó sus dedos para acariciarse su larga melena bien conseguida pero... No estaba allí.

Sólo entonces a Ino le dio por mirarse de arriba a bajo y comprobó que aquel no era su cuerpo. Recordó lo que había sucedido hace un rato. Sintió cómo si le hubieran echado un buen jarro de agua fría y luego miró a Sasuke asustado que la miraba con una gran gota.

Los dos se habían quedado callados mirándose.

Toda su declaración se había ido por la borda.

"¡MALDITO SHIKAMARU COMO ODIO TU CUERPO!" -gritó de golpe Ino. Sasuke dio varios pasos hacia atrás mirando al desquiciado chico.

"Yo..." -comenzó el Uchiha aún pálido. - "Tengo prisa¿Vale?" -se apresuró a decir sin saber cómo acabar la conversación. - "¡Adiós!" -Y una vez dijo esto salió de la escena corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Ino se quedó sola en mitad del callejón maldiciendo y pensando:

Tierra trágame.

"¡GROARRRRRRRRGGG¿POR QUÉ SOLO ME PASAN ESTAS DESGRACIAS A MÍ!"

Y para colmo y por si fuera poco, llegaba tarde a cenar a la casa de los Nara. Comenzó a caminar cabizbaja hacia la casa de su compañero. Si ya iba tarde ¿Qué más daba a la hora que apareciera? Tal vez si lo veían llegar con cara melancólica se apiadaran de él y lo recibieran con los brazos abiertos y un montón de cariño y comprensión. Después le prepararían su comida favorita, despacharían pronto a quien fuese que hubieran invitado... (Si era Chouji podía quedarse a dormir) y se echaría en una blandita y mullidita cama hasta el día siguiente, esperando a que Shikamaru le resolviera el problema del intercambio. ¡Todo eso sería perfecto! Sólo le tocaba fingir...

Ino sonrió para si imaginándose la escena. ¡Ah¡Pero qué buena actriz que era!

Llegó al portal de la casa de los Nara y respiró profundo unas cuantas veces. ¡Estaba lista!

Tocó a la puerta y puso su cara más lastimosa. Incluso podía decir que tenía los ojos llorosos. ¡No podía fallar!

La puerta se abrió y...

"Mamá..." -comenzó Ino tristona.

Pero...

Una gran colleja aterrizó sobre su nuca sin dejarle tiempo a las falsas excusas.

"¿SE PUEDE SABER DÓNDE TE HAS METIDO?" -Rugió la mujer. - ¡TE ADVERTÍ QUE LLEGARAS PRONTO!"

Y otra colleja aterrizó sobre su cabeza.

Ino la miró sorprendida. ¿Esa era la señora Nara?

"Pero... Yo sólo..." -comenzó Ino.

"¡YA TE ESTÁS DANDO PRISA! Tu invitada hace rato que ha llegado y debías haber sido tú quién la recibiera¡Y todavía tienes que hacer la cena!"

"¿Invitada...?" -preguntó Ino sin comprender. ¿No era Chouji? - "¿Cena...¿Yo...¿Cocinar...?" -alcanzó a decir.

"¡Ya lo creo! Y no empieces a hablarme como si fueras un cavernícola. ¿Acaso no te hemos enseñado bien?" -dijo la mujer de malas maneras. - "¡DATE PRISA!" -lo apremió.

Ino no se atrevió a replicar esta vez. Todavía tenía la nuca dolorida.

Se quitó las sandalias y pasó acelerada al comedor.

Allí le esperaba "La invitada", la última persona que esperaba encontrarse allí. ¿Pero en qué demonios había estado pensando su compañero al traerla a su casa?"

"Buenas noches, Shikamaru -kun" -sonrió ella muy amable. A Ino le chocó muchísimo que se hubiera vestido de aquellas maneras, se hubiera dejado el pelo suelo y liso y para colmo se hubiera maquillado. ¿PERO A QUÉ HABÍA VENIDO? No estaría pensando en... ¿Ligar con él?

Ino se quedó de piedra mirándola.

"¿No le vas a decir nada, Shikamaru?" -le preguntó su madre desafiante.

Finalmente Ino reaccionó.

"¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ Y ASÍ VESTIDA CACHO-GUARRA?" -Exclamó histérica señalándola con el dedo.

Pudo haber dicho otra cosa sí, pero al verla el cerebro se le había bloqueado. Le asqueaba pensar que ella y Shikamaru podían estar juntos cenando como si... ¡Como si fuera su novia! Definitivamente la pregunta le salió del alma.

Pero como era de esperar, no les gustó en absoluto ni a los señores Nara, ni a la invitada...

Temari se quedó pasmada sin saber qué decir. Aquella reacción había representado una total humillación... Y supuso que tal vez estaba demasiado atractiva o demasiado escotada. Definitivamente no había sido buena idea elegir un vestuario tan sexy.

La mano de la señora Nara volvió a aterrizar sobre la cabeza de Shikamaru en forma de colleja. Esta vez Ino sintió como si su cráneo se partiera en dos.

"¿PERO QUÉ DIANTRES DE PREGUNTA HA SIDO ESA SHIKAMARU?" -encolerizó la mujer.

Pero Ino siguió mirando a Temari con la mente bloqueada y el estómago mareado. Tenía ganas de vomitar.

"Se ha quedado blanco..." -informó el padre del chico sin ánimo.

Tanto su madre y Temari lo miraron ahora un poco preocupadas.

Fue entonces cuando Ino reaccionó y sin decir una palabra corrió al piso de arriba. Más concretamente a la habitación de Shikamaru. Descolgó el teléfono que él tenía allí y marcó los números sin saber muy bien lo que hacía. Del piso de abajo escuchaba gritar a la señora Nara, maldiciendo sobre su hijo.

Tenía que hablar con él.

Una voz femenina descolgó el auricular.

"¿Diga?" -preguntó la voz.

El corazón de Ino latió con fuerza.

"¿Mamá?" -preguntó acelerada. - "Dile a Shi... Dile a Ino que se ponga." -se auto corrigió.

La señora Yamanaka en su casa rió al escuchar esto último y miró a su hija que sentada a la mesa comía pausadamente.

"Ino..." -canturreó la mujer. - "Es para ti."

"¿Quién es?" -preguntó esta vagamente y levantándose a por el teléfono desganada.

"Es Shikamaru." -sonrió la mujer enrojeciendo levemente. - "Me ha llamado mamá." -rió con picardía.

Shikamaru enrojeció de golpe. Era lógico que Ino se confundiera y su madre se creyera lo que no es. Pero no pudo evitar pensar la idea de ellos dos saliendo juntos. Tragó saliva, e intentando ignorar a la mujer que lo contemplaba expectante descolgó el teléfono.

"¿Qué quieres?"

* * *

Hasta aquí este capítulo.

Al final no sé si he sacado nada claro con las votaciones... Así que seguiré esta historia y el tiempo dirá XDD ¡Pero qué mala soy! Os aseguro que varias parejas sí habrán... MUAHAHAHAHA XD Espero que os gustara aunque sea cortito y escrito con rapidez y... ¡Dejadme un Review! También os podéis pasar por las demás historias que llevo escritas... Así me hago publi XD

Gracias a todos por leer esto!


	3. Temari se desmelena

****

Aquí estoy de nuevo con la tercera entrega de este fic XD

Si creíais que la cosa no podía liarse más... Estabais equivocados! Parece que la llegada del buen tiempo hace que a nuestros queridos personajes les de por hacer locuras... Las consecuencias: muy problemáticas! Y lo que les queda aun por sufrir!

A ver que os parece

* * *

Capítulo 3

Shikamaru cogió el auricular que le tendía la sonriente señora Yamanaka y se lo puso al oído. La mujer no dejaba de contemplarlo expectante.

Hablo con voz pausada:

"¿Qué quieres?"

Ino al otro lado de la línea sonó acelerada. Hablaba a trompicones:

"¡Shikamaru¡Tienes que venir aquí enseguida y ayudarme, por favor!"

El chico se apartó un poco el teléfono con el tímpano dolorido.

"No grites tanto¿Quieres?" -le reprochó. - "Repítemelo otra vez... ¿Dices que vaya a casa¿Ahora?"

"Sí, eso mismo."

"Estoy a mitad de cenar..." -explicó desganado.

La madre de la chica abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Desde cuando comer era algo más importante que salir por ahí para su hija?

"¿Tan urgente es?" -inquirió Shikamaru con la voz cantarina de Ino.

"¡Es más que urgente¡Es una emergencia!"

"Te he dicho que no grites..." -le repitió. - "A ver, cuéntame ¿Qué ha ocurrido?"

"Tu madre se ha vuelto loca, me ha recibido dándome tres collejas. ¡Y no veas cómo duelen!"

"Aja, llegaste tarde¿No es cierto?" -la cortó el chico que ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas.

"...Y lo peor de todo es tu invitada." -concluyó Ino irritadísima.

"¿Temari¿Qué pasa con ella?" -preguntó interesado.

Ahora la señora Yamanaka no cabía en su asombro. ¿Ino preguntando por Temari sin llegar a insultarla¿Mostrando interés por ella? Definitivamente debía de estar enferma.

"Lo que pasa es que he llegado y me la he encontrado sentada a la mesa." -continúo Ino.

"Lógico... Tiene que quedarse a cenar." -dijo él apoyándose en la pared.

"Pero tú no has visto cómo va vestida!" -exclamó ella.

"¿Va guapa?" -preguntó de nuevo con mucho más interés que antes.

Ahora la madre de Ino ya no aguantó más y le tomó la temperatura a su hija tocándole la frente... No tenía fiebre, cosa rarísima. Shikamaru en el cuerpo de Ino contempló a la mujer de reojo desconcertado.

"¡Desde luego que NO iba guapa!" -aseguró ella con voz de chico. - "¡Se ha soltado el pelo, pinturruqueado y puesto una ropa que, que... ¡Parece un putón verbenero!"

A Shikamaru le cayó una gota por la frente. Esperaba que Ino con su gran espontaneidad no metiera demasiado la pata en su casa o acabaría dándole serios problemas...

"No hablemos de ti cuando te encuentras a cierta persona." -le respondió con malicia. - "Sé que has llegado a estar dos horas decidiendo qué ponerte y que no. De hecho el que estemos en esta situación ha sido culpa de ese afán tuyo por llamar su atención." -puntualizó.

Ino se quedó cortada sin saber qué responderle.

"¡Pero al menos yo no voy provocando de esas maneras tan rastreras!" -arremetió finalmente.

"Sí... Sí... Lo que tu digas."

"Además, no te he llamado para eso. Necesito que vengas a la de ¡YA!" -gritó.

"Vale." -contestó finalmente alargando las vocales. Ya no tenía ganas de discutir. Era todo un agobio tener que dialogar con esa chica. - "Pero al menos déjame terminar de cenar¿vale?"

"¡PUES DATE PRISA!" -dijo Ino, colgando el teléfono.

Shikamaru también hizo lo mismo, se frotó el oído dolorido y luego suspiró profundamente._"_

_Qué problemático..." -_pensó.

Luego sin decir ni una palabra se arrastró perezosamente a su sitio y se dejó caer en la silla, de frente al plato a medio acabar.

Los padres de la chica miraron a su hija preocupados.

"Ino cariño¿Estás bien?" -preguntó su padre.

"Sí..." -contestó. - "Era..." - se calló por un momento pues estuvo apunto de decir _Ino_. - "...Shikamaru que quiere que vaya ahora para su casa." -explicó sin mostrar ningún tipo de entusiasmo.

"¿Shikamaru te ha dicho que vayas a su casa a estas horas?" - inquirió su madre incrédula.

Shikamaru en el cuerpo de la chica asintió.

"Ese chico..." -murmuró la señora Yamanaka negando con la cabeza. - "Debería ser él el que se acercara a verte. Si quiere algo de ti que venga¿No¡No me puedo creer que te haga ir a su casa después de los malos ratos que te ha hecho pasar!" -exclamó sincera.

"¿QUÉE?" -preguntó la voz de Ino sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. - "¿Qué yo qué...? Quiero decir..." -se corrigió. - "¿Qué es lo que me ha hecho Shikamaru?"

Tanto su madre como su padre la miraban asombrados. ¿Esa era su hija?

Pero por otro lado la mente del chico por más que intentaba estrujarse el cerebro no encontraba ningún motivo por el cual su amiga hubiera pasado malos ratos por su culpa. Él siempre se había portado bien con ella... O al menos eso pensaba. ¡Cómo las mujeres eran tan retorcidas cualquier cosa!

"Pues ya sabes... Por lo de esa Temari..."

Ino abrió sus inmensos ojos azules todavía sin comprender de que iba la cosa. ¿Por qué metían ahora a la pobre Temari en el asunto?

"¿O ya no te gusta?" -prosiguió la madre.

"¿Quién?" -preguntó Ino desconcertada. ¿Le estarían preguntando a Ino si le gustaba Temari?

"¡Shikamaru¡Quién va a ser!" -Exclamó la señora Yamanaka. - "¿Ya no te gusta? Porque hace dos semanas estabas loquita por él."

"¿QUÉ?" -volvió a preguntar Ino alarmada poniéndose toda roja. Eso no se lo esperaba en absoluto. - "¿Shikamaru has dicho?" - habría oído bien?

La mujer esta vez sonrió.

"Te has puesto roja." -canturreó con esa voz tan parecida a la de Ino. - "Eso es porque todavía sienes algo por él." -sentenció divertida.

Shikamaru se tocó la cara. Ino tenía mucha facilidad para ponerse como un tomate. Pero... ¿Sería eso cierto¿Era verdad que Ino estaba enamorada de él? El corazón le latió con fuerza.

"Ojalá cuando lo veas te diga que lo suyo con esa Temari no funciona..." -suspiró la señora Yamanaka, rellenando la jarra de agua.

El padre de Ino negó con la cabeza cansado ya de la conversación. Dos mujeres en la casa era mucho para él.

"No sé..." -empezó a decir Shikamaru, todavía dándole vueltas a esa confesión por parte de su madre. - "Ahora iré a su casa..."

"Ok, cariño." -le sonrió la madre.

Shikamaru terminó de cenar, ayudó a recoger la mesa (cosa que sorprendió mucho a la mujer) y salió de la habitación. Se vistió con lo primero que encontró por el cuarto de Ino y se despidió de su familia.

"Bueno, voy a ir tirando para allá." -dijo saliendo por la puerta.

"Muy bien, cielo. No llegues muy tarde y avisa si te quedas a dormir en casa de alguien."

Shikamaru asintió y cerró la puerta de la calle tras suyo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia su casa mirando al cielo. La noche era clara y se veían miles de estrellas.

"¿Has oído eso último de _Voy a ir tirando_?" -preguntó el padre de Ino a su mujer. - "¿Desde cuando Ino habla así¿No la has notado diferente?"

"Sí..." -suspiró ella. - "Está en la edad. Nuestra niña se hace mayor..."

"Ptsss... Yo creo que nos la han cambiado."

Mientras tanto en la verdadera casa de Shikamaru, Ino había bajado de una vez de su cuarto, y tras ayudar a la madre del chico a hacer la cena (Pues ella aseguró que era un cepo cocinando), se habían sentado los cuatro a la mesa.

La cena fue bastante incómoda. La madre no dejaba de hacerle extrañas preguntas acerca de su "amistad" con Temari, cómo se habían conocido, etc, etc.

Y la propia shinobi de la arena no cesaba de lanzarle angustiosas miraditas. Incluso en una ocasión le llegó a acariciar la pierna por debajo de la mesa.

_"¿Pero qué se ha creído la tipeja esta tomándose estas confianzas¡Será fresca!" -_Pensó Ino para si. Pero la rubia no dejaba de sonreírle.

Cuando por fin terminaron de comer y de ser injustamente interrogados, Ino se levantó de la mesa yendo directamente a la habitación de su amigo. Temari también se incorporó y lo siguió escaleras arriba.

"¡Ah! Me estoy meando desde hace rato." -pensó Ino en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

Temari rió con ganas.

"¿Y qué haces que aun no has ido al baño?" -sonrió divertida. - "Anda que tienes cada cosa... Yo te esperaré en tu cuarto." -le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

A Ino le resbaló una gota por la frente. Qué mal le caía aquella mujer...

Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Nada mas entrar cerró con cerrojo. Miró la taza del váter sin mucha confianza y levantó la tapa.

"Dios... Y además voy a tener que mear de pie." -murmuró para si, con cara de circunstancia.

Se desabrochó el botón del pantalón y bajó la cremallera.

Enrojeció al instante.

"¡Esto es superior a mis fuerzas!" -exclamó.

A ver Ino, concéntrate. Esto tampoco es tan... Vale, sí lo es. Es muy problemático. Pero si no lo haces ahora acabarás por mearte encima. ¡Y eso sí que no puede ser! Venga Ino tú puedes...

La cara de Shikamaru se había puesto increíblemente roja.

"¡No puedo hacerlo todavía!" -gritó Ino finalmente como una histérica.

Escuchó que tocaban a la puerta del baño.

"¿Shikamaru?" -preguntó la voz de la señora Nara.

"¿Qué?" -contestó de mal humor.

"¿Ya te has metido al lavabo a hacer guarrerías?" -preguntó enfadada.

Ino enrojeció más de lo que estaba.

"Que sepas que tu padre y yo nos vamos..." -siguió la mujer.

"Os... ¿Vais?" -repitió ella. - "¿Cómo que os vais?"

No le gustaba demasiado la idea de tener que quedarse en casa con Temari.

"Ya te lo dijimos ayer. Ahora tenemos reunión en el cuartel de Chuunin. Volveremos luego."

"¿Luego?" -repitió disgustada. - "¿Y qué hora se supone qué es esa?"

"Luego" -contestó simplemente. Ino puso los ojos en blanco. - "Portaos bien¿Vale?"

Al poco tiempo, Ino aun dentro del cuarto de baño escuchó como se cerraba la puerta de la calle.

Se apoyó en una de las paredes con la frente, y luego miró de reojo la tapa del váter todavía levantada.

"Ya no aguanto más..." -lloriqueó.

Y armándose de valor se volvió a colocar delante de la taza.

"No pienso mirar..." -aseguró cerrando los ojos con fuerza, al tiempo que se ponía cada vez más y más roja.

Minutos más tarde salía del baño con la cara todavía encendida, pero bastante más aliviada. Se dirigió a la habitación.

"Uff... Espero no permanecer mucho más tiempo en su cuerpo. No quiero ni pensar lo que me ocurrirá luego cuando me duche..." -pensaba mientras abría la puerta del dormitorio de su amigo suspirando.

Lo que le esperaba ahí dentro ni era previsible, ni tenía desperdicio...

El corazón de Ino dio un respingo asustado nada más entrar y verla. Ahí sentada en la cama estaba Temari. Pero no se encontraba tan cual la había dejado antes...

Se había quitado toda la ropa excepto la braga tanga y el sujetador, y lo esperaba sentada en una postura supuestamente sexy, más típica de las revistas que leían su sensei y Kakashi que otra cosa...

"¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO MEDIO DESNUDA?" -le espetó Ino que esta vez tampoco pudo controlarse.

Temari soltó una carcajada y se puso en pie avanzando hasta donde ella se encontraba.

"Por fin solos..." -le susurró provocándolo, frotándose contra su cuerpo y acariciándole la cara. Ino tragó saliva asustada. ¿Qué demonios iba a pasar ahí? - "Sabía que reaccionarías de forma parecida." -le dijo rozando sus labios en su oído y deshaciéndole la coleta. La melena despeinada del chico cayó sobre sus hombros.

Ino temblaba de arriba a bajo. ¿En qué demonios pensaba Temari?

"Temari..." -comenzó ella insegura. - "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Pero la chica no le contestó y en lugar de eso lo cogió y lo lanzó contra la cama, para después tirarse encima suyo.

"¡Ni se te ocurra!" -advirtió Ino con la garganta seca.

"Ya se me ha ocurrido..." -contestó ella sacándole la camiseta.

Aquella mujer no estaba bien de la cabeza.

"Escucha..." -intentó frenarla acelerada. - "Temari... Esto no esta bien. Deberías pensar bien en lo que haces porque luego te arrepentirás. Te aseguro que de aquí no sacarás nada bueno."

Pero ella no parecía escucharle y de un estirón le sacó los pantalones.

"¡TEMARI PARA DE UNA VEZ!" - le gritó esta muy enfadada, intentándosela quitar de encima.

Pero ahora la ninja de la Arena buscó sus labios y los besó apasionadamente haciéndole callar. Ino se apartó de ella horrorizada y saltó de la cama huyendo de esa loca. ¡La había besado¡Su primer beso era con una mujer¡Y para colmo con ella!

"¿Qué pasa que aun no te animas?" -le preguntó Temari picarona, echándose la melena hacia atrás de forma salvaje. - "¿Quieres que me lo quite?" -le preguntó entonces señalándose el sostén.

"¡NO!" -exclamó Ino desde la otra punta de la habitación.

Pero a Temari parecía darle igual todo lo que le dijera y continúo con su streaptease.

Ino se tapó los ojos para no verla. Aquello era demasiado.

"¡Escúchame ya de una maldita vez!" -gritó exaltada y muy enfadada. - "¡Hablo en serio¡Como continúes haciendo esto llamaré a la policía!"

Temari rió alocadamente creyéndolo parte del juego.

"¿Me pondrás las esposas chico malo?"

Ino enrojeció ante las ocurrencias de la chica.

"¡Te he dicho que va en serio!" -le gritó y recogió la ropa que se había quitado ella y había dejado por el suelo, y se la tiró a la cara para que se vistiera. - "¡Haz el favor de taparte un poco!"

Temari se quedó a cuadros. Parecía que el chico después de todo lo decía de verdad.

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa Shikamaru?" -preguntó desconcertada.

"¿Qué que es lo que me pasa¿Te parece poco abrir la puerta y encontrarte así y... Luego..." -se atascó de puro nervio. - "¿Tu te crees que es normal?"

"¿No es lo que querías?"

"¿Qué?" -preguntó incrédula y con cara de pocos amigos.

"Ya sabes... Hace tiempo que te dije que me gustabas y como no me has dicho nada desde entonces sobre nosotros, pensé que esta sería una buena forma de dar el siguiente paso."

"¿Dar el siguiente paso?" -dijo Ino alucinando. - "¿Qué paso¿Qué paso se supone que hemos dado ya, Temari?"

La chica bajó la mirada arrepentida.

"Ninguno." -contestó algo triste. - "Entonces... ¿No te gusto?"

Ino contestó sin piedad:

"No, no me gustas." -le soltó acelerada.

Justo en ese instante se escuchó llamar a la puerta de la calle. Las dos chicas se miraron. Temari interrogó al joven con la mirada preguntándose si iría a abrir o se quedaría con ella. Pero la reacción la supo al instante.

"Ponte algo encima." -le espetó Ino, y corrió a ver quien era. En realidad le daba igual quién pudiera ser, pero no quería estar más tiempo sola con aquella salida chamuscada. Tanta prisa llevaba que no se dio cuenta que abría la puerta sin vestir y con el pelo por recoger.

Por poco le da un mal cuando se vio a si misma en la entrada. Pego un brinco sin querer:

"¡Ah!" - se asustó de golpe. - "Maldita sea Shikamaru, todavía no me acostumbro a verte así. Y... ¿Y qué mierda de ropa te has puesto?" -le gritó viéndose a si misma vestida con una camiseta y unos vaqueros rotos viejísimos.

La recién llegada Shikamaru miró su propio cuerpo en posesión de la chica sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

"Ino..." -empezó señalándola. "¿Se puede saber qué andabas haciendo? Luego me dices a mí que no vaya pervirtiendo tu cuerpo."

La chica se dio cuenta de que iba en ropa interior tal y como Temari la había dejado y enrojeció una vez más.

Y... Apareció en escena una tercera persona que acababa de bajar al hall y solo había escuchado la última frase que Shikamaru en el cuerpo de Ino acababa de decir.

Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Pero no aparentaba en absoluto ningún tipo de debilidad. Todo lo contrario, se la veía muy enfadada.

"Ahora lo entiendo todo." -dijo acercándose a quién ella creía que era Shikamaru. - "Todo este tiempo has estado jugando a dos bandas."

Ino la miró sin comprender. Estaba loca...

"Me voy." -sentenció. - "Iré a dormir a casa de Sasuke." -agregó molesta.

Shikamaru que acababa de llegar portando el cuerpo de la rubia observó horrorizado cómo Temari se le escapaba de las manos y la tomó por la muñeca para impedir que se fuera.

"Espera Temari..." -comenzó.

Pero la chica se giró y le propinó una buena bofetada. Se llevó una mano al lado de la cara afectado incrédulo.

"No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, cacho cerda."

Y dicho esto salió por la puerta de la casa de los Nara y cerró con un fuerte estruendo.

"Me ha pegado..." -consiguió decir Shikamaru al fin.

Ino resopló.

"Al menos solo ha sido eso. A mi me ha intentado violar."

(FIN DE ESTE CAPÍTULO)

* * *

****

Al final me ha quedado algo más largo que el anterior... Qué os ha parecido? XDD Espero vuestros comentarios para que esto siga... Así que ¡Dejad Reviews!

Creéis que la cosa se puede complicar más? Os aseguro que sí XD


	4. Chouji se declara

****

Holas! Por fin he tenido un momento de calma para poder escribir con tranquilidad. Así que os dejo con la continuación del fic.

Siento mucho que los fans de Temari se ofendieran en el capítulo anterior por la actitud que tomó, pero... Todo eso tiene una explicación que podréis leer ahora mismo.

Espero que os guste, y mil gracias por vuestros comentarios!

Naleeh

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4

"¡SASUKE!"

Aquel rabioso grito se escuchó en la mitad de la noche interrumpiendo el continuo _cricri _de los grillos. De nuevo, otro más fuerte que el anterior acompañado de un fiero e inusual vendaval amenazó la casa con el símbolo del _PAI-PAI _en la puerta.

"¡MALDITO UCHIHA! ÁBREME, SÉ QUE ESTÁS EN CASA!"

El silencio nocturno volvió a reinar en el ambiente sólo interrumpido de vez en cuando por las voces de algún vecino protestando algo parecido a _"Cállate maldita loca"._

Sin embargo, ella no iba a desistir tan temprano. Le daba exactamente igual en ese momento lo que pudieran pensar de ella. En casa de Sasuke había luz, por lo tanto se encontraba dentro... El que no tuviera intenciones de recibirla ya era otro asunto.

La chica apretó los dientes indignada.

"¡SI NO ME ABRES, TIRARÉ LA PUERTA A BAJO!"-amenazó.

Pero pasado un rato, nadie acudió.

"Muy bien... Tú te lo has buscado..." -murmuró para si.

Y con un elegante movimiento de su brazo, y sin llegar siquiera a rozar el pomo de la puerta, un sorprendente y devastador viento surgió de la nada que arrasó con todo lo que se le puso por delante... Incluida parte de la pared y la puerta de la casa.

La chica entró al interior con paso firme y decidido sorteando los escombros. Tenía que hablar con aquel chico que la había llevado a hacer semejante insensatez. En qué momento de poca cordura se le ocurrió seguir su consejo. Desde luego, era la última vez que hacía caso a la chamuscada mente de un hombre, por muy amigo suyo que fuera...

Y si alguien podía ser ahora el culpable de su derrota, ese era sin duda Uchiha Sasuke.

"¡SASUKE!" -lo volvió a llamar en la inmensidad de aquella casa. Revisó el cuarto con la luz encendida... Era la cocina. Se sintió algo decepcionada pero no tardaría en encontrarlo, estaba segura de que estaba en la casa. Y aun sin tenerlo delante, pero totalmente convencida de que podía escucharla, no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a cantarle las cuarenta:

"¡SEGUÍ TU ESTÚPIDO CONSEJO, INCLUSO ME HE PUESTO ESTÁ MIERDA DE ROPA QUE NO VOLVERÉ A LLEVAR EN LA VIDA... ¿Y SABES PARA QUÉ¡PARA NADA! HUMILLANTEMENTE RECHAZADA. ¡NO LE GUSTO! ME LO DEJÓ BIEN CLARO..."

"Lo sé." -la sorprendió una voz desde el interior de una habitación a oscuras.

Temari encendió la luz.

Allí se encontraba Sasuke. Sentando en la cama con una manta por la cabeza. Tenía muy mala cara y temblaba de arriba a bajo.

"Qué?" -preguntó esta, no muy segura de haber oído con claridad, ignorando por completo el estado en el que se encontraba el chico.

"Que lo sé." -repitió. - "Sé que no le gustas.

Temari se llevó una mano a la cabeza intentando tranquilizarse para no tener que matar al Uchiha... Supuestamente amigo suyo.

"¿Sabías que no me quería y me hiciste hacer esa estupidez?"

Sasuke no dijo nada, y contempló a la chica sin atreverse a hablar.

"¡YO A TI TE MATO!" -rugió la rubia, dispuesta a estrangularlo. - "¡NO HE PASADO MÁS VERGÜENZA EN TODA MI VIDA¿ES QUE NO SE TE OCURRIÓ MEJOR FORMA PARA REIRTE DE MI?"

Sasuke se cubrió la cabeza enteramente con la manta esperándose lo peor.

"Escucha Temari, no es lo que piensas. Yo no lo supe hasta esta tarde.. ¡No pude avisarte!"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" -inquirió aún muy molesta, pero conteniendo su instinto asesino.

"Que cuando venía para casa me encontré a Shikamaru que se empeñó en acompañarme y... Estuvimos hablando... Y el me dijo que le gustaba."

"... Ino?" -intentó adivinar Temari. - "Esa cerda acudió a su casa justo cuando nos quedamos solos hablando de pervertir su cuerpo. Ya sabía de antemano que le gustaba un poco pero..."

"Temari..." - la cortó el chico. - "No me has entendido. No le gusta Ino. Te acabo de decir que me dijo que le gustaba."

Esta vez ella no habló esperando a que Sasuke acabara la frase. Pero no tenía continuación.

"Sí. Que le gustaba... ¿Quién?"

"¡Que YO le gustaba!" -saltó finalmente Sasuke desesperado. - "¡ES GAY!" -estalló el chico, incapaz de expresarse mejor en aquellos momentos.

La chica se había quedado de piedra. No sabía si reír o qué hacer. Aquello tenía que ser una broma.

"Sasuke, no ha tenido gracia." -dijo muy seria.

Sasuke se llevó las manos a la cabeza y luego se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar en círculo por la habitación.

"Tú... ¿Tú te crees que a mí sí me ha hecho que se me declarara?"-Le preguntó molesto. - "Me pongo enfermo cada vez que lo pienso! Esto... Esto... Ha sido... Es..." -tartamudeó.

"Traumático" -terminó ella, al ver que Sasuke sí hablaba en serio. Y se desplomó en la cama en un claro estado de SHOCK, muy parecido al que sufría el chico.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio, tratando de meditar y digerir aquello. Sasuke acabó por sentarse a su lado.

"No... ¿No habrá sido una broma de Shikamaru, verdad?" -dijo finalmente Temari, intentando desesperadamente comprender lo que había ocurrido con el Nara.

"Ya me gustaría..." -contestó el otro negando con la cabeza.

Temari entristeció.

"Hoy estaba distinto."

"..."

"Pero..."

"Mmmm?"

"No llego a creérmelo del todo. Y además... ¡Es gay! Quiero decir, estaba convencida de que le gustaba Ino y había cogido la típica rabieta de quien se siente rechazado o siente que le han puesto los cuernos con otra." -Explicó. Sasuke la observó algo asustado. - " Pero... ¡Le gustan los hombres¡Me ha rechazado porque le gusta un tío!" -rió nerviosa y bastante asqueada.

"¡Oye!" -exclamó el Uchicha. - "Que tampoco se ha enamorado de cualquiera."

Eso a Temari le pilló por sorpresa y miró al chico incrédula.

"No me digas que... ¿Estás considerando la posibilidad de salir con él?" -preguntó asustada.

"¿QUÉE?" -exclamó horrorizado. - "A ti esto te ha afectado demasiado. Estás muy mal si piensas que me estoy planteando si salir con Shikamaru. Antes saldría con otro."

"¿OTRO?" -preguntó Temari cada vez más asombrada.

"¡OTRA!" -intentó corregirse rojo de vergüenza. - "Tanto hablar de estas cosas vas a terminar confundiéndome!"

"No, perdona. Te estás confundiendo tú solo." -lo corrigió la chica.

Sasuke no dijo nada más y permaneció un rato pensativo como si esto último le hubiera dado algo importante en lo que meditar. De nuevo Temari volvió a hablar:

"Me siento culpable."

"¿Por qué?" -preguntó Sasuke, saliendo de su mundo. - "No tienes la culpa de que el chico que te gusta esté trastocao sexualmente."

"No es por eso." Cuando salía de casa de los Nara... Ino estaba en la puerta y... Le di una bofetada."

Sasuke abrió los ojos con atención.

"Creía que.. Estaba con él" -admitió entristecida. - "Me sentía tan mal que no pude controlarme. Pero... No sé si ella lo sabrá. Tal vez sea una víctima más de todo este asunto, y no quiero que otra persona pase por lo mismo que yo por mucho que se trate de Ino. Debería hablar con ella y advertirle lo de Shikamaru."

"Si tu lo crees conveniente..." -contestó Sasuke con vaguedad. - "La verdad es que hace tiempo que Ino no me persigue. De hecho, esta tarde cuando estaba de compras con Sakura me vio, pero luego pasó Shikamaru y se puso a hablar con él en lugar de conmigo. Es muy probable que no lo sepa... Estará muy enamorada y no se ha enterado."

"Entonces está decidido. Hablaré con ella." -concluyó Temari.

En ese mismo instante pero en un lugar bastante alejado de la casa Uchiha, otros dos jóvenes mantenían una desquiciante conversación sobre un tema que les carcomía las entrañas... O por lo menos, sí a uno de ellos.

"No me creo que Temari hiciera algo así¿Estás segura de que no te lo estás inventando?" -preguntó con aquella voz cantarina.

"Te he dicho que no. ¿Crees si no que te habría llamado para que vinieras?" -preguntó Ino, clavando sus ahora ojos oscuros en su propio rostro.

"Cualquier cosa, eres una exagerada."

"¡No estoy exagerando!"

El chico la ignoró y se tumbó en la hierba húmeda, contemplando los millones de estrellas del firmamento.

No se acostumbraba en absoluto tener que escuchar su voz hablar de aquel modo, de la misma forma que lo hacía Ino.

"¿Has pensado algo?" -preguntó pasado un rato, muchísimo más seria.

Shikamaru la miró de reojo sorprendido, pues por primera vez desde el intercambio se había reconocido en aquella voz.

"¿Algo sobre qué?"

"Sobre cómo volveremos otra vez a ser nosotros... Ya me entiendes." -dijo tumbándose junto a él.

"No, no se me ocurre nada." -admitió con tristeza. Era la primera vez que no tenía solución para algo. El cerebro de Ino debía estar oxidado...

Y se giró para hablar con ella mirándole a la cara. Pero algo extraño ocurrió, y no era el hecho de que se estuviera viendo a sí mismo como si fuera el reflejo que normalmente le devolvía el espejo, aquella vez fue cosa del cuerpo de Ino que ahora él ocupaba. El cuerpo de la chica, al ver el rostro perteneciente a Shikamaru tan cerca al suyo se estremeció y el corazón comenzó a golpearle con furia en el pecho. Pudo notar como el rubor le llegaba a las mejillas. ¿Se estaba poniendo nervioso por verse a si mismo?

"¡KYAAAA!"-gritó de golpe Shikamaru con la voz de la chica, apartándose de su lado y llevándose una mano al corazón que aun latía acelerado.

"¿Qué te pasa?" -se sobresaltó Ino alarmada, preocupándose por su propia salud. - "¿No me digas que me acaba de dar un ataque al corazón¿Me voy a morir?" -preguntó poniéndose muy pálido.

Pero Shikamaru no le contestaba y la miraba bastante asustada.

"¡Háblame¡Dime algo!" -Exclamo ella acercándose a su lado y tomando su cara entre sus manos. Pero aquello solo sirvió para que el cuerpo de Ino se excitara aún más.

"¡NO ME TOQUES!" -le espetó este bruscamente, con el típico mal humor de la chica y con la cara muy roja.

"... vale."-contesto esta sin entender nada.

Shikamaru se llevó las manos a la frente tembloroso, tratando de encontrar alguna explicación a lo que le estaba pasando. Se había puesto así al verse a si mismo de tan cerca, al notar sus manos en su piel... Pero¿Porqué¡Era él mismo y no otra persona! Entonces recordó lo que la madre de Ino había dicho: _A Ino le gustaba Shikamaru._ No la tenía todas consigo sin embargo¿Era posible que el cuerpo de Ino hubiera reaccionado así porque ella estaba enamorada de él? Y si era así¿Por qué esa reacción si ahora era su mente la que controlaba el cuerpo¿Acaso el hecho de estar en su cuerpo hacía que la personalidad de la chica se apoderase de él¿O había sido solo una estúpida reacción femenina?

Tragó saliva. ¿Y si era cierto que le gustaba?

"Ino..." -comenzó.

Esta se agachó a su lado mirándolo tal y cómo él mismo solía hacer. ¿Por qué de repente tenía la sensación de que parte de sus personalidades se encontraban en ellos y de vez en cuando tomaban el control de sus mentes?

"...yo..." -se atascó pensando en lo que estaba apunto de decir. Tal vez la pregunta: Yo te gusto? No fuera la más apropiada en aquel momento.

"¿Qué?" -preguntó ella.

"... creo que tu cuerpo se está apoderando de mi mente." -zanjó. Sin atreverse a decírselo.

La chica lo miró como si acabara de decir un trabalenguas, sin entender ni una palabra.

"¿Eso qué significa?"

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua. Tal vez sólo eran imaginaciones suyas, aunque Ino en ese momento se encontraba en posesión de su cerebro empleaba tan sólo el 50xciento de él, seguía siendo la misma de siempre.

"Olvídalo. Sería demasiado problemático tener que explicártelo."- dijo resuelto con la voz de su amiga.

Ino lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Una vez más, odiaba la contestación del chico.

"¡Será mejor que encuentres la manera de devolvernos a la normalidad!" -arremetió cambiando el rumbo de la conversación. Lo cual fue un completo alivio para el chico.

"Sí, sí..." -contestó con vaguedad. - "Ahora es muy tarde para ponernos a hacer algo, y si no se lo podemos decir a nuestros padres... Sólo se me ocurre contárselo a alguien de confianza. A Asuma o... No sé."

"Asuma se nos reirá pero... Es mejor que nada. Aunque preferiría que aprendieras a hacer mi ´tecnica." -suspiró Ino. - "¿Qué te parece si mañana te vienes a casa a comer y luego zanjamos el tema?" -lo invitó con una sonrisa en la cara.

Shikamaru notó como la cara de Ino le volvía a arder.

"...Bueno, pero es una invitación un poco absurda."

"¿Por qué?" -preguntó molesta. - "Encima de que te invito..."

"Verás Ino, me estás diciendo de ir a mí propia casa y como allí todos los días..."

"¡Da igual¡Ya estás en mi casa de gorroneo esta noche!"

Shikamaru sonrió divertido.

"Está bien. Entonces nos vemos mañana."

"Sí.."

"Hasta mañana."

"Buenas noches"

Tras despedirse los dos abandonaron en lugar y Shikamaru pudo observar cómo la silueta de su cuerpo se perdía en la lejanía. Sonrió nostálgicamente y se encogió de hombros... Tampoco estaba tan mal eso de ser una chica.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos del vaquero y comenzó a caminar en dirección a casa de Ino.

Las calles estaban desiertas y pésimamente alumbradas. Esta convencido de que si no hubiera sido porque estaba algo cansado, habría pasado miedo. No obstante, una de las farolas dirigía el foco de luz hacia la pared de una de las casas y proyectaba su sombra en ella, alargada como la de un gigante. Sin saber exactamente porqué, Shikamaru se plantó delante de la pared de la casa e intentó sin éxito deformar su sombra. Tal era su empeño por conseguirlo, que no se dio cuenta de que los minutos pasaban y sólo una voz familiar consiguió sacarlo de su ensimismamiento, como quien pilla a un niño pequeño haciendo algo malo...

"¿Ino¿Eres tú?"

Lo sobresaltaron.

Shikamaru dio un respingo y se dio la vuelta, con el sello aún formado en sus manos.

" No te reconocía con esa ropa..." -dijo el chico.

Se trataba de Chouji que iba acompañado por su padre. Parecía que se dirigían también para casa.

"Emmm.. Esto.." -se apresuró a deshacer el sello. Esperaba que su amigo no se diera cuenta. - "Hola." -saludó, finalmente, y con bastante torpeza.

"¿Qué estás haciendo por la calle sola y a estas horas?" -preguntó el señor Akimichi.

"Volvía a casa..."

"Estabas saludando a esa pared..." - señaló Chouji en un claro tono de preocupación. No dejaba de mirarlo como si algo no encajara en él. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que no era Ino?

Al pensar en esto último a Shikamaru le entraron unas ganas locas de contarle a su amigo todo lo que había pasado. Él lo entendería, le creería y lo más importante: no se reiría de él. A lo que había que sumarle que tres cabezas piensan mejor que dos, y tal vez el equipo a conjunto sí podrían encontrarle una solución a todo aquello.

"Chouji" -comenzó la voz de Ino, que sin pensarlo dos veces había decidido explicarle lo ocurrido. Pero luego reparó en su padre y se mordió la lengua. Él no debía enterarse. - "¿Podemos hablar un momentito a solas?"

Chouji abrió los ojos como platos como si no acabara de creerse lo que había escuchado. Pero el señor Akimichi sonrió y accedió a la petición de Ino.

"Claro, me voy adelantando. Pero no tardes¿Vale?"

Chouji asintió sin pronunciar palabra.

Shikamaru suspiró. No podía decírselo ahora en tan poco tiempo, sabía que si no se lo explicaba todo desde el principio, a su amigo le costaría asimilarlo.

"Escucha, tengo que decirte algo muy importante." -comenzó ella en un susurro, para que sólo él pudiera enterarse. - "Pero es algo largo, y preferiría contártelo en otro momento. ¿Te parece si quedamos mañana por la mañana?"

El chico tragó saliva.

"Cla.. Claro."

Shikamaru sonrió como si se acabara de quitar una gran carga de encima.

"¿Paso a recogerte?"

"Como quieras..." -alcanzó a decir incrédulo. - "¿Y Shikamaru?"

El chico cerró los ojos por un momento y se imaginó a Ino en su cuerpo metiendo la pata y poniéndole en ridículo. Era mejor tenerla encerrada para que no se mostrara mucho. Vale que Chouji fuera su mejor amigo y siempre estuviera mejor cuando estaban juntos, pero en aquel momento Ino era todo un peligro público...

"No. Estaremos mejor tú y yo solos." -sentenció.

Shikamaru reparó entonces que a su amigo le temblaban las piernas.

"¿Estás bien?" -preguntó al verlo.

"Sí. ¡Nos vemos mañana¡Buenas noches!" -exclamó apresurado y se alejó de allí rápidamente, dejando al pobre del Nara con la palabra en la boca.

"A él también se le ve distinto..." -murmuró para si.

Pero no le quiso dar más importancia y marchó a casa de la chica a dormir.

La voz insistente de su madre para que despertara, lo volvió a arrancar una vez más de un hermoso sueño del que le hubiera gustado no despertar. Cerró de nuevo los ojos tratando de recordar qué era exactamente lo que había aparecido en su imaginación, sin éxito.

Enterró la cabeza debajo de la almohada en un vago intento por aislarse del mundo y de los gritos de su madre llamándolo desde la puerta.

"¡Chouji¡Han venido a buscarte!"

Se dio media vuelta y se tapó la cabeza con la sábana. Escuchó la puerta corredera de su cuarto abrirse y a continuación la habitación se fue inundando de luz. Habían subido la persiana. Luego alguien se sentó en la silla de su cuarto y percibió el inconfundible sonido de una bolsa de patatas al abrirse...

Shikamaru ha vuelto a venir a torturarme... - Pensó el chico, escuchándolo comer.

Solía hacerlo siempre que venía a buscarlo tan temprano y no conseguía despegarlo de la cama.

"Ya sólo quedan dos..." -advirtió pasado un rato.

Solo entonces Chouji se dio cuenta de que no era la voz de Shikamaru, si no una voz femenina muy familiar.

"¡Ino!" -gritó de pronto sorprendido, al tiempo que se incorporaba.

La chica le sonrió. Estaba mal sentada en la silla con las piernas abiertas una a cada lado del respaldo. Jamás la había visto sentada de un modo tan despreocupado y poco femenino. Pero aquello no fue lo único que le llamó la atención: Vestía con unos pantalones anchos y desgarrados en las rodillas, y una camiseta azul oscuro bastante amplia que podría haber pertenecido a su padre. Llevaba el pelo mal recogido en una coleta alta, se había anudado la bandana alrededor de un brazo y... ¡Ni siquiera se había maquillado!

"¿Vas a seguir mirándome como si hubieras visto un ogro?" -preguntó la chica, divertida.

"Ino..." -se atascó el chico. - "¿Qué haces aquí?" -preguntó desconcertado.

"Habíamos quedado. ¿No lo recuerdas?"

El pánico invadió su cuerpo. Era cierto... La noche anterior había hablado con Ino y habían quedado porque debía decirle algo muy importante. Tragó saliva. Había estado pensando durante toda la noche qué sería para que además tuvieran que estar a solas.

A solas...

Aquello era más de lo que podía esperar. Tal vez ella también sintiera lo mismo, tal vez fuera eso lo que quería contarle. Sabía en el fondo, que todo lo que pensaba no eran mas que falsas ilusiones... Pero de aquel día no pasaba. No desperdiciaría una oportunidad como aquella.

"Cámbiate de ropa y vamos a un lugar más tranquilo para hablar si te parece, luego te invito a desayunar." -le dijo risueña.

El chico asintió y espero a que su amiga abandonara la habitación. Pero no lo hizo. Seguía apalancada en la silla mirando el caótico desorden.

"Ino, me voy a vestir..."

"Sí, date prisa." -le apremió.

¿Es que no pensaba irse?

"Ino..." -repitió. - "¿Te vas a quedar aquí? Me voy a cambiar de ropa." -la observó.

Ella se giró y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

"¿Mmmm...?" -se preguntó sin entender. Hasta que después de ver cómo la cara del chico estaba pasando del blanco al rosa... Comprendió que Chouji estaba viendo a Ino, y no a Shikamaru.

"Vale, sí... Ahora salgo." -dijo con torpeza, levantándose de la silla y cerrando la puerta corredera tras de si.

Cuando Chouji ya se hubo vestido y tomado su primer desayuno, salieron de la casa y comenzaron a caminar. Los dos iban en silencio, así que el chico se imaginó que Ino no le contaría nada hasta llegar a algún lugar un poco apartado y tal vez más íntimo. No se equivocaba.

Anduvieron un buen rato hablando de insignificancias, la chica sin mirarle en absoluto a la cara con la mirada clavada en el cielo y en las nubes que sobrevolaban la villa. Algo inusual en ella. Hasta que por fin, llegaron a una planicie algo alejada de la ciudad, desde la cual se podía contemplar el hermoso paisaje.

La chica se sentó en suelo, y él la imitó situándose a su lado. Muy cerca suyo.

"Debes de estar preguntándote que es lo que tengo que decirte..." -murmuró ella.

El chico solo asintió lentamente.

"Bien, por dónde empiezo... Es bastante difícil." -admitió enrojeciendo de pronto.

A Chouji el corazón cada vez le latía más rápido. Estaría pensando lo mismo que él. Iba a...

No podía permitírselo. Eso era algo que debía hacer él.

"Ino." -la cortó de golpe.

La chica lo miró con sus inmensos ojos azules.

Aquello le puso aun más nervioso. Estaba realmente preciosa. Pero armándose de valor consiguió hablar:

"Yo... También tengo que decirte algo muy importante."

Ino lo interrogó con la mirada, esperando que se lo contara.

"Bien... Entonces, tú primero." -le sonrió.

No pudo hablar, aquella horrible sensación en el estómago se lo impedía. Así que viéndose incapaz de hacer otra cosa, se inclinó hacia ella buscando sus labios y los besó con dulzura.

"Ino, me gustas mucho. Estoy enamorado de ti." -consiguió articular finalmente, una vez se hubo apartado.

La chica lo miraba estupefacta, con los ojos tan abiertos como los de una lechuza. Chouji interpretó esta reacción como algo negativo y enseguida corrió a disculparse.

"Lo siento, no lo he podido evitar."

La supuesta Ino, pestañeó varias veces para volver en sí, y una vez más tratar de digerir aquello, y justo cuando iba a contarle a Chouji quién era en realidad para que no se viniera abajo... Una voz los sorprendió a su espalda:

"Vaya, vaya, Ino-cerda... Yo que venía a disculparme y te veo besuqueándote con otro."

"¡Temari!" -exclamó Ino.

"¿Qué pronto te has olvidado de Shikamaru, no?"

Chouji escudriñó el rostro de ambas chicas, intentando descubrir a qué se había referido.

"Aunque no te culpo." -continuó Temari. - "Supongo que te habrás enterado de lo de Shikamaru y... Es la mejor forma de olvidarse de él, después de todo. Aunque he de reconocer que tú has sido muy rápida."- añadió con malicia.

"Espera, alto ahí..." -comenzó Ino poniéndose de pie. - "¿Qué me he enterado de lo de Shikamaru¿Qué pasa con Shikamaru esta vez?" -preguntó imaginándose cualquier cosa que Ino podría haber hecho sin contar con él...

"¿Entonces no lo sabes?" -insistió Temari, incrédula.

"No¿Qué pasa con Shikamaru?" -quiso saber entonces Chouji, incorporándose también.

"Pues... Pasa que Shikamaru... Es gay." -concluyó la rubia.

"¿QUÉE?"

* * *

****

Bueno... Lo dejo aquí por que ya me canso de escribir y además esta vez me ha quedado más largo de lo normal... Creo que a partir de aquí tendré que ir deshaciendo el nudo o será todo demasiado problemático XD

Espero que os haya gustado aunq sea un poquito esta continuación, y espero que me dejéis algun Review!


End file.
